The Honest Solution
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: In Rapunzel, a man climbs over the witch's garden wall and steals rampion for his wife from her until he is caught and then has to give up his only child as payment for stealing. But what if all this could have been avoided?


**You know, I recently picked up a book about fairytale princess at the library and I found Rapunzel in it. What I found interesting compared to other versions I read was that, aside from it being lettuce instead of rampion, was just how straight-forward the witch scene with the husband. she discovers him, then quickly says afterwards that he has a child to give it to her in payment for the stolen vegetables. Just like that, he doesn't explain his state like in the other versions. So that's what inspired the idea for the story, could it have started with a more civil solution?**

 **I own nothing. The story Rapunzel belongs to the Brothers Grimm and has been adapted many times. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

There once was a man and woman who lived in a cottage. They longed to have a child of their very own and soon it became apparent that they would have their child.

Now, beside their cottage was the home of a witch. And beside the home of the witch was a beautiful garden filled with the most beautiful of flowers and delectable of fruits and vegetables. The garden belonged to the witch and had a tall, stone wall to keep out intruders who might come in and steal from her property.

One day, the woman looked out from her window and over the garden wall and into the garden. There she saw the most beautiful and delectable of the finest rampion. A desire to have some came into her and she asked her husband if he would go get her some so that she might have a salad. Naturally, he refused, for the witch was a fearsome and powerful one and was not so keen on letting people into her garden to gather the plants for themselves.

The wife had such a longing for the rampion that she gave him no peace or rest until he finally gave into her request. So one night, after grumbling about his pregnant wife's 'cravings', he set off towards the witch's garden to collect the plant. He reached the base of the stone wall and was about to climb up it when he suddenly had a thought and stopped himself.

The witch was indeed very powerful and if he got caught he would probably be punished by her. He could be turned into a toad or possibly made to live as her servant till the offense had been paid off. Or worst still, perhaps something very dear to him might be taken from him as payment for the stolen vegetable. If that did happen, he'd never be able to forgive himself. He'd also might never see his wife or child again if he was transformed into an animal or made into slavery.

Picky and irritating though, he was still his wife and he loved her. He did want her to be happy and if getting that rampion was the only way for her, and his, happiness, he would go get it for you.

 _"But,"_ he thought, _"I will get it for her in a more gentlemanly way then climbing over the wall ad taking it like some thief or robber."_

So, gathering his cloak closer to him, he made his way to the front door of the witch's house and sat down right before it. He waited all through the night, till past dawn and at a reasonable hour. He finally wiped away the sleep from his eyes and going up to the door and knocking on it.

He waited a moment until the door finally creaked open and out stepped the witch. The man steeled himself as he gazed upon her unsightly features. A long, warty nose stuck out as plain on her face as a wine stain on a white tablecloth. Her eye were black, small and beady, like the raven who was perched on her shoulder. A mass of unkempt and dry hair covered her face, a rat's nest even with an actually rat in it. Her clothes were ragged and dark, from her long pointy hat, down to her cloak and her old, musty shoes. Lastly, a wand was in her shriveled hand, grasped by here long, pointed and clawed fingers.

"Do you just stare or do you come asking for something at this early hour," she asked, her voice as screechy as nails on a blackboard and loud as a yowling cat, like the one inside the house. Putting on the best brave expression he could muster and standing up straight, he explained to the witch his request for rampion, as well as his wife's ceaseless begging, their unborn child, and his original plan of actually coming over her wall the night before and stealing it.

After explaining his predicament, he waited hurriedly to her reply. The witch lowered her wand and began scratching her chin while looking deep in thought.

To his surprise, she gave a friendly smile, or at least from what could be said of her cracked lips and crooked, yellow teeth.

"Well sir, since you took the morally high ground and asked me directly instead of resorting to thievery, you may take all the rampion you like fir your your wife. I only ask for one thing in return." She paused for a moment, before her smile appeared to grow even wider, and frightening. "I wish to take care of your child on times that you cannot."

The man, excitedly, willingly agreed and so the witch took him out back where he gathered a fistful of rampion to bring back to his wife. His wife immediately sent off to prepare it into a salad and sat down to enjoy it while her husband explained all that had happened.

The witch did keep her word and so did the man, as it came in time that a daughter be born to them. One with lovely golden locks that gleamed in the sunlight and framed her lovely face just perfectly. They named her Rapunzel, another word for rampion. And the witch did take care of her when her mother and father were out working.

As the years went by, Rapunzel's beauty only grew and it became known to many far and wide. She attracted a fair amount of suitors, including a prince, who loved her for who she was and not just her beauty. They were married and Rapunzel still kept in good touch with her parents and the witch who took care of her.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **The Moral of the Story: Ask and you will receive, and stealing is never the answer.**

 **Man, this might had been on the Rocky and Bullwinkle's Fractured Fairy tales, though I still think that the one they did do was funny and entertaining enough. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
